Point of No Return
by magicafan1989
Summary: She knew there was no going back. But she had made up her mind. She knew who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Mystery pairing/songfic. Rated K  for brief sensuality  minor kissing scene . One-shot.


**A/N:** This one-shot was the result of a vicious plot bunny attack. To all my fans of _Requiem of a Dream_, I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, but I haven't had the inspiration to write much as of late. But I promise I'll try to get a new chapter out before the end of the month. If not, then you all have permission to do horrible things to me. In the meantime, here's my plot bunny attack: _Point of No Return_.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _Mahou Sensei Negima_, it's characters, and _The Wedding Song (There is Love)_. All ownership belongs to the respective proprietors.

* * *

><p>She was nervous.<p>

There was no doubt about it. This was the biggest day of her life, yet she felt troubled. She wondered if it would go well or if her panic would set in and she wouldn't be ready. A hand laid itself on her shoulder. She turned to see her closest friend there, a reassuring smile on her face. Returning that same smile, she sighed deeply and turned to face herself in the mirror. How ironic that she thought she'd never see herself in this situation, not in a million years. Her friend called back to her as she was making her way toward the door.

"Come on, it's almost time."

Sighing, she picked up her bouquet and made her way to the doors that would lead her to her future. She watched her closest friends and former classmates make their way out with their partners before the doors shut. It wasn't long before she felt an arm slip into the crook of her own. Looking up, she smiled at the man whom she considered a father figure in her life, for she had no recollection of her real father.

_He is now to be among you at the calling of your hearts._

_Rest assured this troubadour is acting on His part._

_The union of your spirits here has caused Him to remain._

_For whenever two or more of you are gathered in His name_

_There is love…_

_There is love…_

The all too cliché song began to play on the organ as the doors opened up, showing her future before her. How many times had she heard that song played in the movies? Shoving aside this thought, she began to shake a bit as they processed forward, a hundred pairs of eyes on her and her "father." It wasn't that long before they came to their destination. Lifting her veil, he kissed her on the cheek and smiled reassuringly before passing her off to the man with whom she was betrothed. When he took her hand, she suddenly felt calm. Perhaps it was fate that had chosen him as her suitor, or was it something else? No matter the cause, she knew this was right.

_Well a man shall leave his mother and, a woman leave her home._

_They shall travel on to where the two shall be as one._

_As it was in the beginning is now and 'til the end._

_Woman draws her life from man and gives it back again._

_And there is love…_

_There is love…_

"Beloved… we gather this day to witness the union of this man, and this woman, in the presence of our Father, and of their ancestors, as they become one, in the holy state of matrimony."

As the priest continued through the necessary rites, her eyes never left his. Before too long, the time to seal their union was at hand.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawful, wedded wife, to love and care for, in sickness and in health, in rich and in poor, in good times and in bad, all the days of your life?"

He smiled at her with all the conviction in his heart and uttered the two words that would bind them forevermore.

"I do."

"And do you take this man to be your lawful, wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in rich and in poor, in good times and in bad, until death do you part?"

This was it. There was no turning back now. Even if she had wanted to, she wouldn't be able to. Her heart belonged to him as his belonged to her. Returning that conviction, she replied, "I do."

_Well then what's to be the reason for becoming man and wife?_

_Is it love that brings you here, or love that brings you life?_

_For if loving is the answer, then who's the giving for?_

_Do you believe in something that you've never seen before?_

_Oh there's love…_

_Oh there's love…_

"You have professed your love to the Lord, our God, and to your ancestors who keep watch over you. If any man has any reason to believe that these two should not be joined together in the holy state of matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

After a brief silence, the priest then intoned, "It is with great joy that I pronounce these two people here, husband and wife. We pray that you may come to live together in happiness for many years."

He slowly lifted the veil from in front of her face and brought one hand to her cheek, the other moving to her fiery red hair. Brown eyes met mismatched blue and green as she put her arms around his neck. Their lips touched, their union sealed for all eternity. As applause rang throughout the steeples of the church, he pulled away briefly.

"I love you, Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia Springfield."

Tears of happiness flowed from those beautiful, mismatched eyes that he came to know.

"And I love you, Negi Springfield."

_Oh the marriage of your spirits here has caused Him to remain._

_For whenever two or more of you are gathered in His name_

_There is love._

_Oh, there's love._


End file.
